User blog:Luciano Crilay/Meetings
9/6 *I only met one new person today. Well, actually met I mean. I saw a few people I had never seen before, but I actually met this boy and spoke to him. He was actually my patient for a good.. ten minutes. I took his temperature and made a fool out of myself by looking at the thermometer wrong when I was checking to see what his actual temperature was. He was a teenage boy, couldn't have been more than sixteen, and he seemed even more antisocial than I am (not that I even mean to be antisocial, I just am). He wasn't rude to me, of course, so it seems he does have at least a few manners. Although he wasn't rude, he did seem to dislike me. I really hope that isn't the case (he did seem to just be a little prickly on the outside, after all). *OH, I did also meet a.. rather frightening child today as well. I gave him a scalpel, which may have actually been a bad idea to say the least. The scary man the child was with seemed to be angry with me when I did that, so I just escaped back into my own apartment. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me... 9/7 *A dragon. I met a dragon today. More specifically, a half dragon/half human hybrid. He really seemed like a nice fellow! I may have overwhelmed him with questions, but he still answered them all the same. I have never been more amazed by someone's existance until then. Not only do his dragon genes enhance his senses, they also allow him to have regenerative abilities regarding his limbs! He doesn't even get sick due to such an incredible immune system! This man is even over five hundred ''years of age! I couldn't believe it at first! I was a bit concerned (okay, I was out right shaking in my shoes) when I fist saw him. His height is massive and he has armor that could put an eye out if he turned the wrong way or bumped into someone. He invited himself into my apartment, but I didn't mind at all once I realized that he really isn't as scary as he looks. He's actually quite nice, and oh so medically interesting. I really look forward to meeting with him once again. I hope I didn't scare him away from so many questions. *I also met another person. I didn't catch their name, and I'm rather happy I didn't too. Herman said they were a murderer. Honestly, I've never been so scared in my life. A murderer just wandering around like nothing is wrong. And perhaps nothing ''is wrong in the mind of a murderer. I've studied enough psychology to know that most murderers don't see thee evil in their deeds, so perhaps this one is no different than the rest. Although, she (or were they a he? I can't seem to remember. I must have been too frightened to pay very much attention to gender) did have an odd little.. predicament. Stitches over their lips, clamping them together. They could just barely speak, the stitches restraining their lips against one another, and it really is a wonder they were capable of eating. If I hadn't been so worried of Herman destroying my apartment due to the anger I could practically feel rolling off of him toward this person, I probably would have been a little more fascinated than I was sickened by the whole thing. I... can't say I would want to meet this person again, for fear of their being a murderer. Category:Blog posts